Sheeplove
Sheeplove is Supernova's extra currency for obtaining items that may not be acquirable elsewhere. Hypnosheep (ALL HAIL HYPNOSHEEP) is the giver of Sheeplove. Trade a Sheepskin to him to see what other items he will accept. These other items will gain you Sheeplove, usable in the Sheeplove shops nearby. Trade sheep-related items (such as Giant Sheep Meat) to him one at a time to gain Sheeplove. Shops Food Shop / Mithra NPC Trade a Sheepskin to the Food Shop to access it. The Sheepskin will be returned and your Sheeplove will decrease by 10. All food items are 1 gil. Items available: * Red Curry Bun +1 * Melon Pie +1 * Sole Sushi +1 * Vermillion Jelly * Meat Chiefkabob * Rabbit Pie * Marinara Pizza +1 * Squid Sushi +1 * Jack-o'-Lantern * Leremieu Taco * Yagudo Drink * Persikos au Lait * Squirrel's Delight Item Shop / Dark Chest with Gold Trim Trade any item to access this shop. The item will be returned and your Sheeplove will decrease by 5. Items available: * Holy Water * Echo Drops * Antidote * Eye Drops * Prism Powder * Silent Oil * Mea Ring * Dem Ring * Holla Ring * Yhoat Ring * Vahzl Ring * Altep Ring * Reraise Earring * Reraise Hairpin Gear Shop / Red Chest with Gold Trim Trade any item to access this shop. The item will be returned and your Sheeplove will decrease by 10. Items available: * Baron's Saio * Baron's Chapeau * Seer's Crown +1 * Seer's Slacks +1 * Seer's Mitts +1 * Eremite's Ring +1 * Republic Subligar * Cassie Earring * Energy Earring +1 * Courage Ring +1 * Warrior's Belt +1 * Winged Boots +1 * Garrison Boots * Garrison Gloves * Battle Gloves Ninja Tools Materials / Brown Chest with Gray Trim Trade any item to access this shop. The item will be returned and your Sheeplove will decrease by 5. Not all items needed to craft every Ninja Tool are available here, but most are. Items available: * Black Ink (Soshi, Jusatsu, Shihei) * Bast Parchment (Kawahori-Ogi, Soshi, Jusatsu, Sairui-Ran, Shihei) * Elshimo Frog (Kodoku) * Lugworm (Kodoku) * Shell Bug (Kodoku) * Manticore Hair (Kaginawa) * Kazham Peppers (Sairui-Ran) * Bomb Ash (Sairui-Ran) * Bird Egg (Sairui-Ran) * Beastman Blood (Jusatsu) * Rock Salt (Tsurara) * Bamboo Stick (Uchitake, Kawahori-Ogi) * Toad Oil (Uchitake) * Iron Scales (Makibishi) * Animal Glue (Kawahori-Ogi) * Saruta Cotton (Shinobi-Tabi) * Wijnruit (Toolbags) Ammo Materials / Mithra NPC in Red Shirt Trade any item to access this shop. The item will be returned and your Sheeplove will decrease by 5. Not all items needed to craft every kind of ammo are available here, but most are. * Silver Ingot * Steel Ingot * Firesand * Bamboo Stick * Karimata Arrowheads * Giant Bird Fletchings * Buffalo Horn * Ash Lumber * Acid Bolt Heads * Bloody Bolt Heads * Tama-Hagane * Carnation * San d'Orian Flour * Coeurl Meat = Category:Important Info Category:SN Specific